


The Boss

by Greathornedowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greathornedowl/pseuds/Greathornedowl
Summary: He was the enemy. My rival. My competition. That was the extent of my relationship with Kuroo Fucking Tetsuro. We were both hired at the same time, worked the same department, had similar credentials and, most importantly, we both really wanted that damn promotion. Now was not the time to lose focus around him. Which was all the more reason to wonder why we were naked in bed right now.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66
Collections: Bokuroo Fics





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyy BoKuroo smut! Genuinely had no plans to write an office AU, but this scene hit me like a freight train and I thought it might be worthy! Plus, this is also my first bottom Bokuto and I just LOVEEEEE it! First chapter is more of a prologue but after that, the chapters will be chronological. Hope you guys like!

Okay, with the way I’m making out with this guy, you might think that I like him. Well, you’re dead wrong. I fucking _hate_ him.

A deep moan escapes my mouth before I can stop it. He’s already undone my tie. He goes for the zipper of my slacks next, giving me a cocky smirk when he finds me already hard.

Goddamn him.

“Wanna role play?” The smug bastard purrs in my ear. “You can call me _boss_.”

I shove him away.

“Like hell!” I growl.

But he’s just pinning me harder. He really only has an inch or two on me, height wise, but he specializes in the art of getting me flustered. I hate how he overpowers me. 

Well, _most_ of me hates it. The fucking traitor in my pants doesn’t. 

We’re still half dressed. Shirts unbottoned, hair disheveled, pants shoved haphazardly to our ankles. 

It never takes us long to get like this.

He’s already got my chest against the wall, lining himself up, shoving it in deep. Oh fuck, that hurts. No matter how many times we do this, I just can’t get used to the sheer size of him. But my dick, of course, twitches wildly.

It’s embarrassing how quickly I give in and start moaning. He’s annoyingly good at this, at giving my body exactly what it begs for.

I resist my orgasm for as long as I can. Squeezing my eyes shut, imagining anyone else besides him fucking me senseless. But there’s always that deep, shameful part of me that relishes in the fact that it’s him.

I come so hard that it splashes up against the wall. My legs feel like jello suddenly. But he’s not done, his teeth graze my shoulder as he keeps a ferocious pace. 

“Would we have to stop this? If I was your boss.” He teases again.

“God, fuck off!” I jolt back and he loses balance. I’m temporarily filled with glee that I caught him off guard. He stumbles back and lands with a thud on the plush rug.

Any victory I felt is swiftly replaced with utter betrayal as my unbelievably slutty body moves on its own to straddle him.

I swear I’m being controlled.

And when I press my hands on his firm chest and take him in me again? Completely not me. And when I’m hard again and moaning like I’m in heat... I don’t even know _that_ guy.

“Admit you love it.” He pants.

“Never” I bark. Even though it’s ridiculously obvious how much I love it.

Kuroo’s mussed up sex hair looks unbelievably hot. I hate him so much.

I hate him so much that I make him come spectacularly, which in turn, makes _me_ come _everywhere_.

Anddddd cue the shame. Why do I keep doing this?

I avoid his eyes as we clean up. When we’re showered and clothed, the awkward descends. We really needed to stop this foolishness. 

“May the best man win.” He grins on his way out. He offers me his hand.

I meet it with a firm grip.

”May the best man win.” I agree.

There was no way I would ever let this man be my boss, I was going to destroy him.


	2. Bokuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So this chapter is them meeting two years prior! Some of you may know that it’s against my religion to post a non-smut chapter but this story deserves plot right?!? (To all my horny owls don’t worry, next chapter will def be NSFW 😉)

_ 2 years earlier _

  
Deep breaths. 

Walking up to the imposing skyscraper that housed Nekoma industries, I was actually feeling pretty good. Slightly nervous, but good. This was a group interview for my top choice company. My grades and internships _should_ be enough to cut it, but this was my first real job in this field.

I looked around, resisting the urge to fidget. Everyone looked so immaculate in the lobby, in their tailored designer suits and watches. I ran a hand down the lapel of my simple suit. Definitely nothing fancy, but it did fit me nicely, so I had that going. I was suddenly deeply grateful for all my volleyball muscles.

Another man arrived at the elevator as I did. I wasn’t one to stare but... wow.

He looked like a rock star. Borderline out-of-place in a corporate setting with his serious case of bed head. But this company had a young culture that wasn’t conservative, plus he was looking impressive in his suit. He was probably in his early 20s like me.

Once the interview started I emptied my mind of all noise and did my best to answer confidently. Me and bed-head guy were the only ones in the group that seemed to be actively answering. When Mr. Bed-Head saw me keeping up, he somehow managed to manipulate the conversation so that he was consistently getting the first and last word in.

I smirked at him. Defensive much?

His eyes temporarily flared competitively. The look made my cheeks heat up, but I let it slide. They were hiring for more than one spot, so I didn’t feel threatened. I just made sure my answers were heard too.

When the interview was complete, the three interviewers walked us all out. Giving special props to me and bed-head guy for being so engaged.

I was feeling good.

So good that I decided to properly introduce myself to my likely future coworker. 

“Hi, I’m Bokuto Koutarou.” I said, smiling like usual.

He shook my hand, his eyes briefly trailing down my body before coming back to my face.

..... did I imagine that?

The tension lingered in the air as he met my grip.

“Kuroo Tetsurō.” He said curtly and released my hand, already turning to walk away.

He briefly looked back and gave me a smile that didn’t feel warm at all.

“A word of advice? You shouldn’t be _too_ friendly. If they weren’t hiring more than one person, you would’ve been cut.” He said in parting.

I stood in silent disbelief, burning a hole into the back of his stupid, smug suit.

What a fucking asshole!

I walked out of the building with anger burning like fuel inside me. I _hoped_ they hired the both of us. I _wanted_ to work with him, just so I could rub his stupid face in it when I fucking rocked this job.

He wouldn’t know what hit him.


	3. Bokuto

I really needed to slow down on the drinks. But goddamn, I was happy. The entire department was out celebrating the fact that just _two months_ into my job at Nekoma industries, I had landed one of the largest accounts of any rookie _ever_. 

My eyes searched the room for Kuroo. I knew he was out with us, he would never _openly_ show jealousy, he would probably think of it as a sign of weakness, but I knew he was seething. And it felt good.

I _should_ be above it all, I was good at being the bigger person... but I wasn’t. I wanted to rub his stupid, handsome face in it.

I should stay and drink with my superiors, but pettiness had me standing up and walking to the balcony. 

As suspected, Kuroo stood there, smoking a cigarette and gazing out at the city like a brooding heartthrob. It was so cliche that it hurt. But, of course, he still looked cool. Bastard. 

My pettiness was back and I sauntered over to the balcony.

He spared me a sideways glance.

“Soooo... Guess it pays being friendly, huh?” I grinned like a fucker. 

He rolled his eyes and put his cigarette out on the ash tray.

“That’s a nasty habit, you know.” I nodded at the ash tray. Now I was just poking the bear.

“Oh really?” He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

“I never had a problem with you, why did you say that at the interview?” I said honestly.

He blew out a breath.

“Because guys like you piss me off. Nobody is friendly all the time, it’s fake. It’s a veneer. I don’t trust it.” He said.   
  
“Oh that’s rich, you don’t trust me? I remember how you manipulated the interview so that your voice was all that was heard. You expect me to trust you?”

He smirked.

”That’s different. That’s the real me.” His eyes gleamed darkly, his voice was low and seductive, like we were talking about something sensual.

He turned to face me and I was assaulted by overwhelming force of his presence. My eyes followed his dark brows, the stubble on his angular jaw, he masculine column of his throat.

He was... attractive.

My brain panicked wildly at the thought and I immediately shoved it to the side. But I was too late, dark eyes studied me, then trailed down my chest.

Holy shit.

I was on the receiving end of the most carnal, sexual look I had ever seen... and my rival was giving it to me.

Was I drunk? No way. I was a big guy. It would take way more than 3 little cocktails to get me to start _hallucinating_.

Kuroo’s sharp gaze cut to the inside of the bar quickly, taking in the sight of everyone distractedly drinking away their work week. His mouth twisted up in a mischievous smirk and suddenly I was being yanked by my tie.

Big, firm muscles flexed around me, a big hand fisted in my hair. He took my mouth roughly, demanding and hot. I was wayyyy too startled to react, but when I did... I moaned.

What the fuck was he doing? What the fuck was _I_ doing? This needed to stop!

Right as the thought entered my brain, he released me.

It was so abrupt that I almost toppled forward onto him.

“I—huh?” I blinked.

His face was angry, like he was at war with himself. He looked pointedly at my slacks.

I glanced down. Oh...

I was hard. Full mast hard. The bulge in my slacks was ridiculous. I couldn’t go back to my coworkers like this!

“Wanna take care of that?” His voice sounded rough. 

....Did he just tell me to go jerk off? 

“Ahh—umm..” my brain was too scrambled to form words. 

He grabbed my elbow and pulled me down some weird side stairs off the balcony that I hadn’t noticed before. And just like that, we were alone at the side of a building.. where our _entire department_ was drinking.

When he pushed me up against the wall and started to undo my belt, adrenaline finally caught up to me.

“Holy fuck. We—ahhh— I should go.” I stuttered.

”Gonna walk back in there with this?” Kuroo smirked and palmed my enormous erection.

His eyes flared for a split second as he ran his hand down my length.

“Not even fair.” He said under his breath as he sank down to his knees and undid my pants with the smooth ease of much practice. 

Okay, he had definitely done this before. Oh man, I should stop this. I should...

Too late, he had me deep in his throat. 

A groan sounded in my chest and my head fell back against the wall. Jesus, how was he so good at this?

Man, even in sucking dick, this man was determined to out-do me.

He was messy, slicking my cock with spit and taking me deep.

“Kuroo—! fuck!” I said stupidly as he chuckled around a whole mouthful of my cock. 

How did he do that? I had been in enough locker rooms in my life to know that I was... large. But he was swallowing me down like it was nothing.

It had only been 5 whole seconds of this but...

“Gonna blow.” I warned, I couldn’t help it. It felt too fucking good.

He didn’t let up, just kept on sucking me until I thrust my fingers through his messy hair and came hard.

He swallowed.  


My biggest work rival and all-around asshole just sucked me off and swallowed.

I was slumped back, leaning heavily on the wall and panting like I just ran a marathon.

What had just happened?

Kuroo rose up on his feet and grabbed me by the front of my slacks. He ran his teeth down my neck and tucked my into my pants and re-did my belt with a dexterity I didn’t think possible. 

He gave me one last, smug look and made his way back up the stairs, still looking totally put together.

I felt... used? I just came down his throat, and _I_ felt used. 

I stared at his retreating back with the same feeling I felt when we first met... that there was a hurricane named Kuroo barreling towards me, and I was powerless to stop it. And worse still, this hurricane and I now shared a big secret.


	4. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy Kuroo POV :D

I outdid myself this time.

Bokuto was scurrying around the office like a skittish little puppy. It was almost too easy. 

One little blowjob and I had this whole thing in the bag. The purpose was distraction. Which, okay, a whole blowjob was excessive... the kiss alone would’ve been more than enough. But fuck, once I saw him get all hard like that, I couldn’t resist. I was only a man, and Bokuto had no business being so fucking hot. I had totally _planned_ to just kiss him and let him spiral from there, but ugh, I hadn’t had a big dick down my throat in ages. I almost came in my pants from just sucking him off. 

A secret that I was ready to take to my grave.

I couldn’t let this guy sense any of my weaknesses. Bokuto was either ridiculously lucky, or he was far more cunning than he let on. I would not underestimate him again.

But I couldn’t regret anything right now, it was all worth it for this exact moment.

I could kiss my computer screen. 

Four million dollars. _Four million fucking dollars._

Technically, it was less than the deal that Bokuto had struck, which I could kick myself for later. But there was a silver lining. I had been ahead of him before that lucky deal, and this pushed me to be the top earner this month. 

I wanted to cackle like a cartoon villain but I stopped myself, only because that would probably be a bad look. He had let his guard down! He thought his fat deal was enough of a cushion between me and him, and he got too preoccupied off a 5 second blow job to properly finish his month ahead of me.  


He underestimated me.

But I still needed to focus, now more than ever. God, _why_ was he so sexy? Way too sexy for him to be potentially gay in my immediate vicinity. 

_Focus, Kuroo._ No more gay thoughts about Bokuto Koutarou. No more gay thoughts about Bokuto’s ass. No more gay thoughts about his sexy face looking down at me on my knees, lips parted like I was making him feel _so_ so good.

“Kuroo!” Bokuto slammed into my office like a raging bull. 

Oh man, it was trippy seeing the object of my unwanted fantasies just manifest so quickly. But he was definitely not thinking the same sexy thoughts I was. Instead, he was mad as hell. Good.

He pointed an accusing finger at me, I thought he would yell, but his eyes cut to the open door and it looked like he thought better of it. He closed the door deceptively calmly, making sure it didn’t slam. The moment it clicked shut, he exploded on me.

“Is that your business tactic, huh?!” He growled.

I had known this was gonna happen, hell I had _planned_ on this happening. But I hadn’t planned on being hard as a rock through it. What the actual fuck.

He ran both hands through his hair messily, clearly flustered. Unfairly sexy.

I stood up so that we were looking at each other squarely.

Fire burned in his eyes, along with.. betrayal?

“You said you couldn’t trust me cuz I’m _friendly_ but you’re the slyest, most underhanded fuck I’ve ever met!” The words were low and angry. 

The air was so charged between us that my heart raced. His eyes fell to my mouth. Oh no... how was I suppose to resist something like this?

We lurched for eachother at the same time, his original intention might have been to punch me in the face, but when he slammed into me we were all hands and mouths. He fisted my shirt. His breath ghosted over my mouth, I bit his bottom lip.

I pushed him against the wall, overwhelmed by the feel of his hard, luscious, muscles rubbing against me. 

I was hungry for him, hungry for _this_. He went right for my belt and ran a strong hand down my aching shaft.

“ _Of course_ you’re huge.” He grumbled angrily. “You think you’re better than me? I can do this just as good.” 

He dropped to his knees and engulfed my dick. 

“ _Jesus_ , Bokuto” I moaned, I couldn’t help it. It was too much. I wanted to fuck him. I wanted to fuck him _so bad._

I rolled my hips into his mouth and he choked on me. I smiled with grim pleasure. 

“You’re right” I groaned. “You are just as good.”

I ran a rough hand through his wild hair. This was really risky, we were definitely pushing our luck doing this at the office. But fuck, I couldn’t stop myself if I tried. And I totally wasn’t trying.

A big hand curled around my shaft and he pumped in time to his sucking. Oh boy, I couldn’t last like this. Maybe it was because we didn’t get along, but seeing him on his knees for me was really working me up.

“You’re gonna make me come” I warned.

His eyes widened and he pulled his mouth off, still jerking me.

Come splashed on his lips, down his stubble and one drop slowly ran over the stiff collar of his shirt.

Several tense seconds hung in the air before the panic sank in.

Bokuto looked down at his slacks in horror and I realized he came in his pants. A bunch of my come was also visibly dripping down the front of my own pants. Nevermind Bokuto’s chin and the collar of his shirt.

We were an absolute wreck.

Both of us jerked away from eachother and rushed to get ourselves tucked in. In a feat of unprecedented teamwork, we managed to both make it, unseen, down the hall and into the bathroom.

Even still, we had to be quick, anyone could walk in at any moment. 

Reality hit me when I saw myself in the mirror, frantically dabbing at my crotch with a wet paper towel because I got covered in my own come after getting blown, in my office, by my rival colleague. Nevermind that neither of us had any prestige within the company whatsoever, and that this fiasco was more than enough to get us both booted.

I took a small comfort in seeing Bokuto looking distraught as he tossed his boxers in the garbage, and tried his best to get his hair back to normal. But _normal_ to him was having his hair spiked in two huge horns that made him look like a damn owl. He gave up and let his hair flop down on his forehead. He glanced over at me and my cheeks flamed against my will.

No reason— there was NO REASON— for this guy to be so hot. 

I ran a frustrated hand over my face.

“We... should really stop doing this.” I said finally.

“No fucking shit.” He spat, “ _you_ started this whole.. thing.” 

“Now I’m finishing it.” I said. Content with the state of my pants, I went to leave. But my body moved on its own, if this was really gonna end without me ever getting my hard dick in his ass, then I’d have to come out on top somehow. I got behind him, ground my hips into his ass and brushed my lips against the back of his neck.

“You felt amazing, but you didn’t swallow, I win.” I mumbled in his ear.

Okay, I _really_ wanted to fuck him. But even I could see how that was a horrible idea, so I comforted myself by memorizing the disbelieving look on his face.   
  


Yupp, I was definitely the winner here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first try at somewhat enemies-to-lovers ishhh thing, so I love all feedback if you guys are into this! Always love writing Bokuroo! Such a great ship


	5. Bokuto

I tumbled in a heap on Akaashi’s beanbag, deep in the throes of gay panic.

“That asshole!” I screamed into the plush fabric.

Akaashi watched me with his arms crossed. Of all my friends, he knew me the best, so he was completely unfazed at my meltdown.

“So... are you guys fuck buddies now or—?”

“What!” I stuttered. “No way! He’s an asshole and my _arch_ enemy, and I’m not—I’m not gay.” 

“Ooof, that’s a relief, that part where you told me you sucked his dick until he came all over your face really raised a few flags.” He deadpanned.

“Stop reminding me!” I buried my face in my hands “And I lost because I didn’t even swallow!”

At _that_ he doubled over, laughing his ass off at my pain. When he finally calmed down he even wiped a tear from his eye. Asshole.

“Didn’t even _swallow_? Bad gay!” He teased and burst out laughing again.

I whined miserably.

What could I do? Quit? No, this gig was a total score, I couldn’t just walk away like that.

Akaashi rested a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

“Hey man, not sure why you’re worried, this guy has just as much to lose as you do. And, _he’s_ definitely gay.”

“How would you know?” 

“Well, the part where he got on his knees in an alley, unprompted, and sucked your dick until you came down his throat really raised a few flags.”

_That_ time I laughed. Borderline hysterical, hyena laughter. 

Oh god, I was so fucked. 

I heaved a sigh, nearly choking from the absurdity of it all.

“I think he did that shit on purpose to— I don’t know— distract me! You don’t understand Akaashi, this guy is psycho!”

Suddenly I felt mad as hell. How dare Kuroo come into my life and fuck me up like this. I huffed and crossed my arms, pouting like a 6 year old.

“I don’t know what I did but he’s had it out for me from the start! He couldn’t stand to see me do well! He needed to distract me so that he could do his underhanded deal while I was in shambles.”

“So you decided to get back at him by... sucking his dick?”

“Enough with the dick sucking!” I hollered.

Akaashi snorted.

“Dude, who cares? Be gay if you want, just stop being gay with your asshole coworker. Simple.”

“It’s not simple.” I whined.

“Get dressed.” Akaashi prompted. “And dress nice.”

“Why? Where are we going?” 

“You’ll see.”

****************

“Akaashi, are you nuts?!” I hissed. “What if he’s here!”

“So you admit that you _know_ he’s gay, right?” he smirked, looking around. “Anyways, what’s your type?”

Out of sheer curiosity I looked around. So this.. was a gay bar. Well, it was more diverse than I had expected. A few were athletic types like me, others were more on the slender, pretty side.

“I dunno. None of these guys. Like I said, not gay.” I mumbled.

“What’s your coworker look like?”

“Well, like a rockstar or a model or something. He has crazy hair.”

Akaashi snorted. “Figures crazy hair would turn your crank.”

“Hey!” I protested, but he waved me off easily.

“Maybe that guy? That’s a pretty wild hairstyle.” Akaashi nodded across the bar.

I followed his gaze and, predictably, everything came to a screeching halt.

“Probably because that is _Satan himself_!” I hissed. Absolute panic flooded my entire body. “I fucking knew this would happen! We have to leave.”  
  
I grabbed Akaashi by his jacket and yanked.

Liquid splashed, accompanied by the deafening crash of shattering glass.

“Hey!” A short, pretty man with dramatic eyeliner demanded, upset over his spilled drink. His eyes immediately lost their anger once he saw the tight shirt Akaashi had squeezed me into.

I couldn’t even be flattered. I was too busy having a having a heart attack. I squeezed my eyes shut, taking in a shaky breath before peaking over where Kuroo stood. 

His eyes pierced through me like lasers.

Fucking fuck.

Some blonde guy was clearly chatting him up but he ignored the guy completely. In the low lighting he looked ethereal. Like a panther, with glowing eyes and fangs. And a predatory gaze that had officially locked on me. 

No no no no no. I had to _go_! 

I reached for Akaashi and grabbed.... air.

“AKAASHI!” I cursed under my breath. 

Ugh, he was enjoying this way too much.

I looked up at Kuroo.  


Yup, still attractive, fuck.

I wanted so many things. I wanted to quit my job, move to the countryside for a peaceful life as a rice farmer, and never think of this fiasco again. But I also wanted to... _ugh_.. I wanted to be naked, touching him, licking him, letting him do dirty things to me until we came all over eachother. 

The vivid thoughts had me rock hard in my pants. I didn’t care, I was at my lowest form anyways. I just wanted to do whatever debauchery I needed to do in order finallyget this guy out of my system. 

I made a break for the bathroom. I needed to take care of the situation in my pants. 

I charged in and heard a distinct slurping sound coming from the furthest stall. Well, what was I expecting? I couldn’t be the only horny idiot in this joint.

And just as I had secretly hoped, Kuroo was swinging open the door behind me and immediately shoving me into a stall. I didn’t resist. Actually, I grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked his body close so that it pressed up against me.

_Unffff_ that felt _good_. 

I ground my hips into his, moaning in relief at having something hard to press up against. I needed more friction, more—

He undid my fly and I was so hard that my dick sprang out at full attention. His was out too, and he was wrapping a big, confident hand around both of us. 

I was already leaking precome like crazy and he used to to slide his hand up and down. Working my shaft until I thought I was going to explode from the pleasure.

“God” I panted. “Why does that feel so fucking good?”

I was thrusting my hips into his hand like an animal in heat. And he let me, no, he encouraged it. Leaning in to bite my lower lip, then running his teeth down my neck. It was hot as fuck.

This was the hottest, most erotic experience of my life and we weren’t even fucking, really. _Sex_ with him must be—

Stop!

No. No no no no no no. 

Ahh! too late.

Come exploded from me, catching me so off guard that all I could do was watch in shock as ribbons of come splashed all over us. I couldn’t form any coherent thoughts, all I could do was feel the lightning race down my spine as my orgasm racked my whole body. 

Oh fuck, amazing. Incredible. More, more, more.

“More?” He panted in surprise.

Holy shit, did I say that out loud? 

It was then that I noticed that he had come too, and good. We were a mess.

Once again, here we were, in a public bathroom, frantically cleaning ourselves. 

“How come I only find myself in these situations with you?” I huffed.

“Same here, idiot.”

“Really? You’ve never fucked in the bathroom of a gay bar before?” I accused.

His expression darkened.

“Didn’t see you in a hurry to leave.” He mumbled, and I wondered if I had hit a nerve.  


“Matter of fact—“ his voice snapped back into his usual arrogance. “You wanted _more_.”

“I—“

“Let’s go then.”

I blinked.

He rolled his eyes. “You wanna get this” he gestured between us, “out of your system or not?”

“That has to be a bad idea.. right?”

“We crossed the ‘bad idea’ line a while back—“

“Thanks to you!”

“Oh, yeah, it was all me, huh?” he said sarcastically. 

We were both clean enough now and thick silence descended.

“Give me your phone.” He demanded.

“What? No, I’m not gonna—“ he snatched my phone out of my hand.

“Unlock it.” He ordered.

And I _did_. I must be losing my mind.

He fiddled with my phone until he was satisfied, then handed it back to me.

“I’m leaving in 15, you have the address. Come over and we’ll fuck til we’re satisfied, then we move the hell on.” He said, and walked out.

Leaving me, and the stupid expression on my face, alone in the bathroom. 


	6. Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient guys, I’ve been running around like a lunatic for like 2 months now. Finally had a chance to get back into my fav ship! :D

I must be a fucking masochist.

My gorgeous rival was at my front door, and I wanted to devour him. A rush raced down my whole body. The guy was literally just standing there, and I was already turned on. 

He placed a self-conscious hand behind his neck.

“Uhhh...This is a bad ide—“

I yanked him close before he could finish. 

He was right, obviously. This was a horrible idea that broke literally every rule I set for myself, but _ugh_ , I was only a man. A man with a sexy hunk pressed against me. All logic was out the window.

I gripped him furiously, white-knuckling his collar until he was close enough to taste. Was this even kissing? We were shoving, biting, moaning up against eachother. His mouth against mine was addictive. Bad idea be damned, I wanted to fuck until we were both satisfied.

We stumbled through the door like two drunks.

I wanted to touch him, grind against him, make him come all over himself.

God, he was fucking gorgeous, this wasn’t even fair. If he reached anywhere near my dick right now, I would come.

I slid my hand down his serious abs, biting back a moan when I got low enough to wrap my hand around his huge erection. He shuddered.

"Still a bad idea?" I whispered.

"Yes.” He whimpered. Startling me by kissing me again.

I fisted his hair, making his head fell back against the wall, his adam’s apple rising and falling erotically as we swallowed. I licked it. The sharp intake of breath and the low grumble from the back of his throat made electricity race up my spine.

My control was fraying at the edges, making me frantic, desperate to expose more of him. I slammed the door shut behind us and hauled him onto my bed.

Our ragged breaths sounded loud in the still room, making the air feel charged. 

His tongue in my mouth, his hard dick against mine, the hot moans vibrating in his chest every time I ground my hips into his.

His eyes were hooded, lips swollen, cheeks flushed. He looked wrecked and we weren’t even naked yet.

"Please" he begged. “I want..."

It was unfair. I never lost my chill, especially with hook ups. But here I was, hands fumbling, frantically grabbing lube with trembling fingers like a teenager about to lose his virginity, completely off my game. This guy had me desperate.

I damn near ripped my shirt off. 

My fingers found his skin again, sliding down his v-line, trailing lower. I unbuckled my belt, grinding my hips against his and feeling intensely satisfied when his eyes rolled back.

"Ohhh...  fuck ... that feels..." he panted.

"Feels good, huh?" I mumbled. 

I tugged the waistband of his underwear, shoving it all the way down to his knees, freeing his cock. He hissed as cool air rushed against his hot skin.

I’d seen his dick before, I already knew it was incredible. But even still, seeing him naked and laid out underneath me, his big cock twitching and dripping pre-cum, the sight was too erotic for words.

I wrapped my hand around it, dragging my palm against his hot skin, squeezing him until he moaned loudly.

Something about the rawness in his voice was really doing it for me.

I pressed my dick against his. I was used to my partners being smaller than me, more slender. Having a cock the size of mine rubbing up against me was new, and my body was really liking it. 

I teased the crack of his ass, anxious for his reaction.

“W-why do _you_ get to be on top?” He stuttered.

“Because _I_ actually know what I’m doing.” I whispered hotly, pushing his thighs apart. He didn’t resist, and call me a pervert, but I actually missed his angry protests. 

His lips were wet with spit and slightly parted, letting out little shallow pants.

I licked my way down his chest, running my tongue down his abs until I was where I needed to be.

I teased his entrance, getting a sudden intake of breath from him. Then I slid a finger into him and swallowed down his dick as deep as it could go. 

“Oh fuck!” He shouted. 

I worked my finger in, desperate to make this good for him. I wanted this to be _soooo_ good for him. I had to remind myself that didn’t even like him, I shouldn’t want to impress him... but.. I just couldnt help it. I wanted to be the best fuck he ever had.

His eyes just kept rolling back and his jaw was slack.

I added another finger, pushing both inside. Another gasp. Another groan. It didn’t take long for him to start squirming. The involuntary jerks of his hips had him pressing against the back of my throat, deeper than I was used to, but fuck I loved it. 

His hands were clutching onto my arms, shoulders, hair and neck, anything he could reach. I pulled both fingers out and added a third one, pushing inside carefully, listening to a long moan that ripped from his throat. 

He was panting, shimmering with sweat.

I made sure to find his prostate so I could rub up against it until he was a mess. He yelled and jerked forward with his hips, his hand gripping my hair harder. I kept hitting his good spots as much as I could without him coming all over himself.

"I’m— _Ah_ —!” he hissed.

I pulled off his cock and removed my fingers, sliding up his body until we were face to face.

I gripped his jaw, forcing his mouth open to slip my tongue back inside. He moaned as his eyes rolled back again, gripping the bedsheets underneath. I pressed my dick against his ass. Hooking my forearms under his legs, spreading him out for me. He gritted his teeth and hissed when he felt my hard dick press in.

Oh fuck, that felt amazing. I had to physically stop my hips from jerking forward.

This was too fucking hot. I wanted to keep teasing him, but he gripped the bedsheets even tighter, his hips jumping on their own, making me sink in further.

Moments of ragged breathing passed. I couldn’t take this anymore. I _thrust_ all the way in.

“Holy _fuck_ ” he gasped.

I was damn near cross-eyed from the pleasure. 

“You good?” I managed to pant.

He nodded.

I pulled out and thrust in again, punching all the air out of his chest as he arched up off the bed. I re-angled, wanting to hit that good good spot. When I moved again, he gasped in shock. 

_Found it_ , I smiled, way too proud of myself.

But now I couldn’t stop, I drove back inside, not letting up on him. He felt so good, the sound of my hips slapping against his hot skin. My thighs were already burning with the force of the thrusts. I kept my brutal pace and sped up slightly, trapping my bottom lip between my teeth.

" _Nghh_! Don’t stop. Oh fuck don’t stop. God that.. feels _good_ -" The words tumbled out of his mouth and I almost fucking came. I was losing it, there is no way in hell I could last like this. The sex was too hot. I was losing focus, lost in the feel of him and the lewd sounds he was making.

"Fuck, _fuck_ " I lifted his hips, and railed him. His fingers closed around my wrists and pulled me forward and down onto him, taking my mouth in a harsh kiss. Our teeth clashed. The hot, desperate mess of a kiss ended when he moaned loudly, and threw his head back.

"I'm gonna-" he struggled, gripping my shoulders, digging his heels into my back.

"Please" he begged, tears of pleasure pooling in his eyes.

I put his legs over my shoulders.

I pulled out almost completely and slammed back in, hitting his prostate, making him shout as his back arched violently, hot come erupting between us.

Oh _man_... How was I supposed to look at this sexy face at work now? Seeing him all twisted in pleasure underneath me, coming all over himself, I already knew I wouldn’t be able to unsee this. 

I was _just_ cynical enough to know that this was probably going to be a one-time deal, so I wanted it all. 

I slid back again and slammed in, pounding through his orgasm. Tears were running down his cheeks and the only thing he was able to do was groan and drag his fingernails down my back.

Hot lightning raced up my spine. I couldn’t stop it, my orgasm hit me violently. I grit my teeth and damn near blacked out as come exploded from me and I kept slamming into him.

The deep, raspy moans of pleasure were gone and got replaced with heavy breathing. 

My heart was still threatening to jump out of my chest.

I slowly pulled out, gasping at friction over my hypersensitive cock.

We were both silent for a several minutes, trying to regain our breath. I tilted my head and looked at him, his lips parted slightly as he licked them.

His eyes travelled down my chest.

I lifted myself on my elbows and reached over him to grab my boxers. I wiped up all our come with it, which is totally gross but I just could _not_ give enough of a fuck to get up and go get tissues. Not after coming my brains out like that. 

We got dressed in tense, awkward silence.   


Geez, I needed a cigarette. I pulled up my jeans, commando, still feeling boneless from the best damn orgasm of my life. Bokuto was almost fully dressed by the time I glanced up. Holy shit, I needed to get myself together.

He walked stiffly towards the door and I trailed behind him, searching for words that could possibly break the tension.

“Well, it’s out of our system.” He said finally. 

I nodded dumbly, watching him walk out the door in numb silence.

Yes, thank goodness that was... out of our system. Hottest sex ever— out of my system. Phew.

I slumped in bed, not caring what a mess we had made. The sheets.. kind of smelled like him actually. I inhaled deeply. 

Yupp.

Out of my system.

No more Bokuto Koutaro for me. _Yay_...

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come fangirling with me on twitter! @greathornedowl5


End file.
